


Moonlight

by luvrmin



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Clem just needs a hug, Clementine is a softie, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartache, Lee is Clem's adoptive dad, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, Prom, Shyness, Slow Dancing, Which is why she has his last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: After a night of heartache, tears, and the metaphorical feeling that her life was officially over, Clementine finds solace in an unexpected but not unwelcome person.
Relationships: Clementine & Lee Everett, Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Gabriel García, Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from the Chase Atlantic song with the same name, which I recommend you listen to while reading this since that's what I did while writing.  
> (and yes i know, it was an odd choice to have Louis and Gabe be friends, but Gabe was the first character I thought of other than Louis that's around Clem's age so if you don't like it, just put someone else in his place if that's what you wish to do.)

Clementine Everett had expected tonight to be the best night of her young life. Prom had always been something she had looked forward to since she was a freshman, and she had even started plans in her junior year to make sure it was a memorable one. Prom would be memorable, not at the hands of the title of Prom Queen or any other festivities but because of her beloved boyfriend Gabe, who she had learned had been sleeping around with one of her good friends in an accidental drunken confession by the boy himself, thus breaking her heart and leaving the best night of her life in fragments, staining the once jovial memories with more tears than she could cry, and the doubt that she would never be good enough for anyone no matter how hard she tried. She sat on the edge of the gazebo outside of the building, listening to the sounds of the faint music pumping in and out of the large speakers that had been set up inside. Her shaking fingers picked at the edges of her ruby red dress, which was starting to become speckled with spots of dirt the longer she sat there.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" She muttered to herself, reaching up to wipe away fresh tears that streaked down her cheeks, but in her haste, she hadn't realized dirt had found a place on her palm, which was now covering the side of her face. Clementine cursed loudly as she worked to scrub the dirt off of her face with her fingertips, but she seemed to be making matters worse, so she sighed in defeat and let her hands fall back into her lap. The cool wind blew across her exposed skin, and she resisted the urge to shiver, not wanting to appear weaker than she already did.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked from a few inches away, and she looked up into the concerned eyes of Louis, one of Gabe's best male friends. The tall boy was everything she wasn't; calm, cool, and had his shit together, and she felt envy flare up inside of her as she swallowed hard and looked away from the boy’s concern filled stare, electing to ignore his attempts to cheer her up to make things easier for herself in the moment, and of course to prevent further conflict later on down the line.

"Did you know Gabe was cheating on me?" Her voice was soft, but it was like she had used a bullhorn to project the question out into the open. Louis sighed softly as he crouched down in front of her, their eyes meeting quicker than she would have liked to admit, and it was nearly impossible for Clementine to look away from him( _ not like she wanted to anyways though) _ .

"If I knew, you wouldn't even be here with him right now." The freckled boy answered, a hand going up to brush one of her unruly curls behind her ear that had fallen from the intricate bun her adoptive father Lee had crafted for her, and Clementine felt her walls crumbling once more at the simple but sweet gesture. She knew Louis's words were sincere, not only in the way that he spoke them, but because of his eyes whenever he delivered them. Before she could say anything else, the taller boy plopped down next to her with a soft sigh, and more silence ensued. Her heart pounded out of her chest as she tried not to look at the boy sitting next to her, and she was confused as to why she was feeling so nervous around him when she had spent most of her relationship with Gabe in his company, when she wasn't nervous to be around him obviously.

"Do you wanna dance with me, Clem?" Louis asked suddenly, a blush visible to her before he could duck his head down to the ground. Clementine had lost all words as she stared at the boy, so with one last mental shove, she rose to her feet and extended her hand to him, accepting the invitation. Louis threaded their fingers together once he stood up and she felt herself be guided to the center of the gazebo, where the music sounded the loudest, but before she could back out of the tempting offer, she felt his hand fall protectively to her waist, his fingertips slightly ghosting over her dress in a way that made her insides quake.

"You do know where to put your hands, don't you?" Clementine asked with a quirked eyebrow as she watched him whisper to himself, and she felt bad at the blush that once again coated his face. Clem felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest as he gently grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder, guiding her other hand into his larger one and tangling their fingers again for the third time that night, and then they began to move in a lazy circle to the music, the beat reverberating off of the gazebo that surrounded them.

"Thank you Louis, really. You're a really good person." Clementine said with a small smile stretched across her face, feeling the freckled boy slightly twirl her closer to his body, making a warmth shoot up from her toes to the top of her head, mimicking the feeling of floating if she had to describe it with words. They continued to dance closer and closer, until she was standing on the tops of his feet so she wasn't struggling to keep up with his pace, and then before her very eyes, everything.. changed.

"Gabe is a fucking idiot for cheating on someone as beautiful as you." Louis murmured, his finger coiling and uncoiling a curl of her dark brown hair as he stared down at her, and Clementine's temperature rose at least 5 degrees from his featherlike touch. She wasn't used to being treated as gently as he was treating her, by any boy but she knew that even though she was a self proclaimed badass among most of her classmates, she really did enjoy these types of things more often times than not. The teenagers continued to dance in the same pattern, exchanging shy smiles as they did so, the air around them almost suffocating to Clementine. She didn't pull away though, and neither did he, and she took a deep breath as she did what she had been wanting to do since they began dancing underneath the fairy lights.

"Thank you, thank you." Clementine whispered softly, her head dropping onto Louis's chest as she did so, feeling his hold tighten on her, followed by his chin going on top of her head affectionately. The worries either of them may have had before that very moment evaporated, and it was all due to being in the presence of each other. She felt tears brimming on her lashes as she let Louis hold her, not wanting this moment to ever end between them, but knowing that even thinking it was something foolish. She was afraid of what was going to face her in the future, all of the rumors and verbal abuse from her former friend group following the breakup, but as long as she had Louis to turn to, she would be able to get through it, and she would soon come to realize that as long as he stood next to her,  _ she would be able to get through anything. _

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone i'm so sorry that i haven't really posted much on this site lately, I've been trying to come up with a few Christmas related one shots but we'll see how it goes.  
> This is my first time writing Clouis so go easy on me. This is the only set of characters I've tried to keep in character but I'm not sure how much it worked out, but it doesn't really bother me much because I like writing characters the way I see them(along with most of their canon personality traits) and it's been good for me thus far so I hope this is satisfactory. This is for all of my favorite Clouis writers out there, who I'm too afraid to gift this story too, so if you somehow by chance see this, then this one is for you :)  
> please leave your kudos and comments because feedback means the absolute most, and happy holidays to you all!!


End file.
